Harry Ron Er
by FreakyHOTGeek
Summary: The story you LOVE turned upside down by moi and my fabu friends... just read, and you shall understand. Pairings, you ask? Just wait and see. First chapters are a bit slow, bear with me?
1. The Boy Who Is About to Wish

Harry…Ron…Er…

The Story You Love Turned Upside Down by Teenage Girls

By: FreakyHOTGeek

**A "Brief" Note:** Ahem, my name is FreakyHOTGeek, but ya'll can call me Freaky. I am a girl who loves to write dramatic love stories/tragedies, but also I enjoy to meddle about in the worlds that authors like J.K Rowlings have already created for us. So… though I WILL try to stay as true as possible to the characters you love, I'm afraid I must do what the moment calls for… but anyhoo, you were wondering what the heck this story "Harry.. Ron… Er..." was about, right? Well a friend of mine and I were thinking about what we'd change in the Harry Potter series… don't get me wrong, it's great how it is, but we'd like to dabble a few things around… and what better way than to put our FABULOUS selves INTO THE STORY! -gasp- Like it hasn't been done before! But this time, we assure you, will be EXTREMELY amusing. Like EXTREMELY. So to give you a teeny weeny bit of background, I shall introduce your lovely new leading ladies who will flip this story upside down!

**Silena Moondrop (Based on YOURS TRULY): **Though a little on the shy side, Silena will stop at nothing to protect her friends and make new ones. A hopeless romantic, she's raring to stumble about in love…

**Stephy Fishnering:** Your basic case of a teen who's kind at heart but puts on a tough façade to take her through the hard times. Tries to play the field and stir things up… a LOT. We'll see how she does… and where LUUUURVE will take her. Lol

**Farve Courtois : **A rared up, energetic girl with attitude and brains, she's planning to stir things up a bit. And possibly a few of J.K's characters, too…

Well now I've taken up about enough room rambling, let's get the ball rolling… Here's chappie one for you!

**Disclaimer:** I hereby do not claim to own Harry Potter, it's characters, or the French newspaper Le Monde. Thank you. Also, Farve is partly property of the friend she is based off, as well as Stephy.

Chapter: 1

The Boy Is About To Wish He HADN'T lived

That same night that Harry Potter was being delivered to his horrible and mildly abusive aunt and uncle, three very different about 1-year-olds were leading nearly normal lives, if you can consider them normal considering who they belonged to.

Silena Moondrop, a small, pale baby with a full head of glistening brown hair, was fast asleep in her crib, her loving muggle mother by her side, humming a nameless tune. The baby dreamed of silver moons and tall castles, things she would someday know, but currently only dreamed. The mother was slightly concerned from strange things she had been seeing around town that morning, but they didn't seem to affect her, her child, or her spouse, and so she saw no reason to be worried. Little Silena was sleeping well, and would be a beautiful girl someday, she knew.

"Darling, I want the best life possible for you," she told the sleeping child, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Any opportunities that come to you that I never had, I'll make sure you take."

And with that she stood to go and watch the news, which had more perplexing things on it.

"What is going on with the world?" she asked her husband with a frown.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's worth worrying about. It seems to just be a strange celebration of some sort."

"Whatever for?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"I have no idea, but I don't think it concerns us," he responded, joining his wife on the couch and wrapping an arm around her…

Meanwhile, not far down the road, another, very different, child also slumbered. Her house was considerably smaller, but cosy, and her mother was a widowed witch in hiding from The Dark Lord, Voldemort, who she feared would try to kill her and her child. The baby slept fitfully, having vicious nightmares. Her mother, tired and overworked from being a single mother, gently picked her up and patted her on the back, trying to soothe her.

"Oh my child," she whispered. "You have a tough life ahead of you, I feel. Despite what they say, I do not believe it possible for He Who Must Not Be Named to be dead… I just pray he leaves you be."

The child, named Stephy, gave a little snort in her sleep.

"You'll be a feisty one, I think," her mother said with a smile, tears glistening in her eyes. "Your father certainly was… and you look just like him."

Again, the child gave a little snort and tossed around a bit in her mother's arms, as if already she was trying to talk. Her eyes were now wide open.

"Go back to sleep, Stephy. While He Who Must Not Be Named is gone, you must grow up strong and able to face him when he returns."

For her mother had no doubt that her child had a great future as a witch ahead of her. Already she was showing the signs of being very powerful.

There was no need for her to watch the news to know that the whole wizarding world was celebrating. She already knew it. But if only she could believe what they did; that this Harry Potter boy had vanquished the dark lord…

And our third youngster takes us somewhere a bit more exotic… to the Eiffel Tower of Paris, France, in the home of Gerald Courtois, where he was busily at work with his newspaper, which was, naturally, booming with the news of You Know Who's supposed defeat. It was the only Wizarding newspaper there was to rival The Daily Prophet, and it did very well in Paris, though so much in London.

Nearby him, his daughter, Farve, slept calmly. It pained him sometimes to think that she'd grow up without a mother. Her brave, beautiful mother had been killed by that horrible "Lord" Voldemort only a few months ago… and he missed her terribly. At least he still had Farve, though, and he would protect her with his life and all he had. One thing was certain, there was only one school he would allow his daughter to attend when she came of age; Hogwarts. If she would be safe anywhere, it would be there, with Albus Dumbledore to protect her.

He typed away feverishly at the type writer, trying to get the words down before they left his mind from his worries taking over.

"The… dark… lord… has been… defeated… by…" he murmered to himself as he typed away, the keys clacking a lulling sound. His beautiful daughter remained asleep, comforted by the familiar sound that someday she would come to miss while away at school.

He had no idea what would become of her in her later years, but he knew that he wanted to give her enough love to make up for what she was missing out on due to her mother being gone. Already, this doting was showing in the lavish crib the baby was sleeping in and her nice baby clothes…

And so the night went on, with separate people, muggle and wizard alike, living their separate lives on the night where hope can back to the wizarding community. Little did they know, three young girls would come to tangle in the ways of Harry Potter, "He Who Must Not Be Named" and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry itself…

**End note:** Well there's the first chappie. Tell me what you think! Wow, this is looking so SHORT... I think other chapters are much longer, though... some of them get up to 24 pages in word... -sigh- Anyway, please review! I'll love you forever!


	2. The Days In Class

Harry… Ron… Er…

The Story You Love Turned Upside Down By Teenage Girls

By: FreakyHOTGeek

**Note:** Here is the second chapter of Harry… Ron… Er…, my lurvely fanfic. Enjoy! Oh, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. One review (thank you Snooger!) is certainly not exactly the most promising thing in the world.

**Disclaimer:** I, STILL, do not claim to own Harry Potter or the characters thereof. So don't sue meh. Or worship me. Or anything, really.

Chapter: 2

The Days in Class

Whilst Harry Potter was growing to become a scrawny boy of ten and visiting the zoo with Dudley and whatnot, our heroines were doing a different sort of growing up.

In London, Silena and Stephy were going through life in muggle school, as Silena was the daughter of two muggles, and Stephy's mother was in hiding. They had, oddly, and despite the many differences they harbored, become close friends.

Certainly at the age of ten, neither girl was of small bust for the age, but that was about where their similarities, physical and emotional, stopped.

Silena was tall, thin, and very pale, with long brown hair that swept about her thin face, making her large, pale green eyes stand out quite a bit. She looked sickly to anyone who didn't know better, but she was actually a very healthy girl in mind and body. Almost all the time, a smile could be found on her face, though sometimes she didn't feel at all like smiling.

On the other end of the spectrum was Stephy. She was a bit more on the healty looking side, and had tanned skin, especially compared to Silena. Her hair, cut short, was a dark brown and gave a nice emphasis to her well-rounded face and sharp, alert blue eyes. She could be a bit of a downer, and very mischevious, but she was really a kind person at heart, or so Silena could be found to say.

The two girls had met in primary school, and somehow seemed drawn to one another. This was likely due to the strange circumstances they sometimes found themselves in, like floating above the bed or exploding pens and pencils when angry, which was more Stephy's problem than Silena's, as she was a meeker person, though quicker to become angry.

Throughout their schooling, they had run into several unfortunate, and often unexplainable, mishaps, making them something of outcasts to their fellow students.

Several incidents though there were, most of them involved in some way or another things that shouldn't be able to happen, at least not to normal children, which was a source of concern to many teachers, and to Silena's parents, though of course Stephy's did not mind in the least and always managed to wave it all away. As such, Stephy had grown to think that the strange things around her were not strange at all, and Silena had learned to fear them, or at least be wary.

On this particular day, a day in late summer, the two girls were, as usual, lounging about and being lazy, happy to be on holiday from school and their not-so-kind peers.

"I just don't know what to do with myself anymore," Stephy complained. "I feel like… I'm missing something. I'm just bored with life the way it is."

Silena gave a little smile. "Yeah, I do know, actually," she said, watching a nearby bug crawl about on the pavement. "Somewhere, I'll bet, something interesting is happening, and we're missing it."

Stephy, who was laying out on a lawn chair in black pants and a black shirt, nodded her head. "I want to get away from here… it's bloody boring."

Used to the language, Silena didn't even start, though of course the girls were a bit young to be cursing. As she slathered on sun screen, the 10 year old said, "We could at least go for an ice cream. That would make things better, at least a bit."

Stephy groaned. "Oh, you and your bloody ice cream, Silena. Can't you think of something better to pass the time?"

Silena shrugged. "Not particularly," she muttered, putting the sunscreen down and staring up at the sky.

"Oh all right, then. Come along, we'll head down there. For the third time in, oh, three days."

Hopping up, Silena laughed. "Think of it this way… at least we can get ice cream. Who knows, maybe some unfortunates somewhere can't or aren't allowed it."

"You're positively bonkers, you know that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then, as long as you're aware, I suppose."

And so most of the days of summers before Hogwarts passed for the two girls in London. Boring and uneventful, and rather drab in many ways, but still sweet and savored to them both, as a great change was soon to be upon them…

Farve, however, was growing up in a very different sort of place, and not just in location. Her father being a wizard, and outwardly so, spoke both French and English, and had a whirlwind of helpful reporters from the magical world in and out of their rather lavish Paris home, including a magic tutor to help his daughter learn the basics about magic and get a little ahead of the class.

From an early age, Farve had been doted upon by her father, but in no way did she act the spoiled bit. Frankly, fancy dresses and toys and, later, electronics and magic gadgets, could not replace what she had lost; a mother. Secretly, she had the notion that some day, should Voldemort reappear, she would handle him and get revenge for what he'd done. But this she kept to herself so as to not alarm her father.

Aside from being of a very rich lifestyle, there wasn't much notable about Farve, except perhaps her somewhat spicy attitude, and mild shyness. Whenever around strangers, she was often quiet and reserved, but around those she knew well, she had a very cynic attitude about her, coming slightly in resemblance to Stephy, though of course she had no way of knowing this.

In looks, though, she was not at all like her. She was shorter, and thin, with short, often dyed, hair, and grey-blue eyes that sparkled with wit. Most of the time she was either laughing or concentrating, and the looks suited the shape of her face well.

Her tutor, English speaking, of course, to get her used to being taught in that language, mostly taught her fundamentals and book studies, as the girl did not yet have a wand, although he did sometimes tell her spells and let her borrow his wand to practice them. His was a little sad to know that little Farve, whom he loved as if she were his daughter, was going to be traveling off to Kings Cross Station this year and going to Hogwarts.

In fact, this day, which happened to be little Dudley Dursley's birthday, was to be her very last lesson.

"I've taught you about all that you can be taught, Farve. Hogwarts will have to teach you the rest," he said to her, smiling sadly. "You have grown so much since I first started teaching you."

"You're getting sappy on me, aren't you?" Farve joked. "But I will miss you, I must admit."

Her tutor laughed and embraced the girl, just as she began to cry. "Shall I ever see you again?" she asked him.

"Of course you will! I will be here when you return home for summer holiday, and I'll quiz you to make sure Hogwarts is doing you justice."

"I hope it is. My letter should be coming soon, shouldn't it? I'd like to be able to head down to market and get my things."

He laughed. "You'll have to wait for Diagon Alley for that, anyway, but I understand you're eager." He tousled her hair, which was currently brown with blonde tips, and she frowned at him.

"Just never do that in public," she said with a smile as she sat down to review one last time the fundamentals of magic.

**End note:** Well there you have it, chapter two! Hope you liked. You know the "review" button is calling your name.


	3. The Letters of Change

Harry… Ron… Er…

The Story You Love Turned Upside Down By Teenage Girls

By: FreakyHotGeek

**Note: **Don't worry, dears, the beloved Harry Potter characters are on their way, only a few more chapters. And surely my OCs are keeping you amused, yes? Well here's chapter three, anyway... oh non-existent readers/reviewers... -sigh-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor do I claim to own, Harry Potter, it's characters/settings/etc, or the Georgia Nicholson series from which my good friend, the inspiration for Favre, and I proudly got the name "Nunga" from. If you get this odd joke, then kindly do say so in a comment. On with the chappie, then.

Chapter:3

The Letters of Change

As we well know, this is the chapter in which Harry receives a mysterious letter, and then many others afterward, which his aunt and uncle will not let him have them. Our girls, however, had no problems in receiving the letters. It was the things that came with them which may have been hard to swallow.

When her letter came, Silena was, of course, sleeping, as all normal people (so she claims) are when the post comes. Her mother was the one who, out of curiosity, opened the letter, and commenced to drop the rest of the post and run to her husband.

"What on earth is this rubbish?" she asked him, showing him the letter.

"I don't know, dear. When Silena gets up, we'll see if she's joined some odd club or something."

But Silena's mother was a bit more suspicious. "Surely they… whoever sent this… can't expect us to believe there is a school that teaches magic tricks?"

Her husband looked at her. "From what it seems, whoever sent it is very serious about what they are saying. It's not to be taken lightly. Perhaps it's a cult… oh but she's terribly young to be mixed up in all that…"

"Strange things do, I admit, happen around our daughter, but they can't really suggest that she is a-" here she was cut off by the doorbell ringing. When she answered, she found Stephy, looking dumbstruck, and her mother standing on the front stoop. In Stephy's hands was the same letter that Mrs. Moondrop herself was holding at that very moment, in her owns hands.

"So you've gotten this… this… thing, too, then?" she said at one, whisking them into the house, just as Silena came down the stairs in pink lacy pajamas.

"What's all the fuss about so early?" she asked groggily.

"This," her mother said, handing her the letter.

"Now, Mrs. Moondrop, I'm sure this is hard to understand, but… well, I don't know how to put this simply or easily. Your daughter is a witch. Just as I am, and Stephy is. I noticed the magic in her when I first laid eyes on her, but I couldn't say anything. You see I am sort of… in hiding, to speak, trying to lead a normal life for a bit, and therefore even Stephy didn't know she was a witch. I'd planned to-"

"Honestly, woman, what are you on about? Surely you don't believe all this! I want my daughter to have a real education, and really make something of herself!"

Silena, who had finished reading her letter, stared around her until she came to meet her best friend's eyes. "Can this be real and true?" she mouthed to her across the room.

"It seems so… mum certainly believes it is… she's told me she's a witch and dad was a wizard…" she mouthed back.

"Wow," Silena mouthed before turning to her mother. "Mum, if this isn't some scam or something, I'd really like to go," she said in her usual murmur of a voice, used when people she didn't often see, like Stephy's mother, were around.

"Silena, I honestly don't know if I can believe this. Not without proof. Who knows what I'd be sending you off to."

"Proof?" Stephy's mother said suddenly before whipping out her wand. "Here's your proof!" she said, seeming a bit hysterical.

"A fancy stick is proof?" Silena's dad quipped from the kitchen, making his first comment.

"It's not a bloody stick you fools, it's my wand!" she said, pointing it at a nearby teacup. "Wingardium leviosa!"

Silena, Stephy, and Silena's parents all stared as the teacup suspended itself in midair.

"I dunno if I'll ever get used to that," Stephy said when it clattered back down. "She's showed me earlier to prove it to me, but honestly, it's amazing, don't you think?"

The Moondrops were, for several moments, speechless, until at last Silena said, "Oh… that explains a few things, then… I guess… "

Mrs. Moondrop sighed and put a hand over her heart. "I don't know if I can believe that to be more than some optical illusion… I mean honestly, magic?"

Stephy's mother heaved a great sigh and waved her wand about in the air. "Honestly what is it with you muggles and not believing magic when it stares you plain in the face?" she huffed.

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people such as yourself… the kinds who don't want to admit magic can exist when it's not at their fingertips." She waved the wand back and forth again. "Do you honestly think a grown woman would tote around a 'stick' and try to convince people that magic was real if it wasn't?"

Another few moments silence, and then, "I suppose not. You've proven pretty sane from what I've seen…"

"Exactly! So why put up such a bloody fight about all this?"

"Well there's no need to be yelling! Put yourself in my shoes a moment and think about it! Would you let your daughter run off to some school teaching something that you've no idea exists except the word of some woman waving a stick in your face and cursing?"

She sighed. "No I don't expect I would at first… but Hogwarts is real. And an honor to attend. Your daughter, having no magical blood to speak of, is being given an opportunity to harness rare gifts that nature has bestowed upon her. Don't throw that away for her."

Mrs. Moondrop went silent for several long minutes, clearly deep in thought. The sound of the pan in the kitchen was the only sound.

"The school, mum. Can I go?" Silena finally said, breaking the long silence.

"And Stephy is going to this school, as well?" her mother asked, sighing and seeming to be growing weary of all the arguing.

"Yes, Mrs. Moondrop, of course my daughter is going to accept the honor of being taught by Albus Dumbledore."

Silena's mother nibbled at her lip a moment and stared down at the letter her daughter was holding. "I once said that if opportunities came to my daughter, I would make sure she took them… and this seems to be one of those opportunities… so she will be taking it." Silena gave a whoop and jumped up, glad to hear of something that might be exciting. "But she'll be writing me every day the first month, so I know it's legitimate, all right?"

And a few minutes later, after some meaningless chatter between the two soon to be eleven year old girls, "Where on earth do I get these things?"

"Oh, leave that to me. I'll be happy to take the girls to Diagon Alley for their school things. And to Kings Cross to see them off, if you'd like."

"I most certainly will not have my daughter boarding a train without me to see her off. But as for this "Diagon Alley" what is it?"

Stephy's mother gave a sigh. "A sort of wizard-mall. Where we'll get their supplies. I promise to take utmost care of your daughter there."

"Well then…" she studied Silena's hopeful face a moment before nodding. "All right. But this is all very new and odd, so I want to stay informed."

"Of course you will," Stephy's mother said, nodding firmly and taking her daughter by the shoulder. "Now I've got a few things to tell my girl about Hogwarts, so if you don't mind, we'll be going. I'll pick Silena up the day after tommorow for her school supply shopping. And thank you… for being so cooperative about all this."

She nodded. "And thank you… for being here to explain this all to us," Mrs. Moondrop said, staring down in awe at the parchment in her hands, already looking like she was regretting getting caught up in all of this…

"Oh it's come at last, it's come!" Farve shouted when she found an owl with her letter sitting on the breakfast island that morning, sniffing her own black-banded owl, which had the tips of it's wings dyed purple for effect, Nunga.

"Has it now, dear? I expected it along today or the next," her father said somewhat tiredly from his station at the coffee pot.

"When are we going to buy my things?"

"I'll be taking you into London the day before you leave for Hogwarts, and we'll get it all then, dear."

Farve sighed. "I don't know how I'm to wait that long, but I'll try. But honestly, my own wand!" she said, already seeing herself becoming a master of spells.

"Precisely. And you aren't to use magic outside school, which is another reason for putting of getting your wand, besides of course my duty to the paper."

"Oh it's not as if I'll be… oh… blowing things up or something. Merely jinxing a few people, casting a few curses, you know, the typical things."

Her father sighed. "Sometimes I fear your cheek will lose your house many points, but then I remember you're only this way with the people you love, so you'll be all right for at least a year."

Farve grinned. "I see you have inspiring confidence in me, Papa," she said, putting a hand over her heart in mock pain.

He ruffled her hair and took a large bite of his croissant. "Now you go off and amuse yourself somehow, I've got to work on the paper. We'll have lunch around noon, as always."

"All right," Farve said, "Just leave me to my excitement all alone… in the kitchen… with fire… and things to light…"

Gerald sighed and shook his head. "Light my kitchen or anything in it on fire and we'll see what's left of you to send off to Hogwarts."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," his daughter said as she pulled out a book to study to prepare for Hogwarts…

**End note:** Well, that's that. I hope you're enjoying it all!


	4. The Weaper and the Tease

Harry... Ron… Er…

The Story You Love Turned Upside Down By Teenage Girls

By: FreakyHotGeek

**Note: **Hopefully you enjoyed chapter three and are sticking with me! Hopefully very soon I'll be able to get the gang in here! This will probably be a short chappie because not much can go on with the girls until they go to Diagon, but that doesn't happen for Harry until chapter 5, and I'm trying, if you haven't noticed, to keep it somewhat aligned. Except, of course, Farve, who will be going later due to her distance.

**Disclaimer: **I, still, do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, locations, etc. Nor do I own France, but if you didn't know that, you're rather sadly dim.

Chapter: 4

The Weeper and the Tease

Harry, of course, has just been found by Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, and is now being told at long last about his parents being magic folk, and finally getting his letter. But well already know that, now don't we? What we don't know is what Silena, Stephy, and Farve are doing while Harry is getting Magic 101 from Hagrid.

It just so happens that on this day, Harry's eleventh birthday, Silena had a different sort of celebration on her mind. Celebrating breaking free of the boredom-hold she had been in for who knew how long.

"I just can't believe I'm going to travel… going to go away to school… and so young! I thought I'd have to be at least thirteen before I'd get away from this boring hell-hole of a place!" she exclaimed to herself, sitting on her blue comforter, still in her pajamas. "It seems things are looking up, hmm?" she said to her reflection, being in a very giddy mood.

She proceeded to dance around a little, and imagine herself turning a few cruel students at school into frogs.

"Oh, and I could make myself beautiful… and dance the night away with so many different boys… be a right flirt… and maybe make the good ones fall in love with me…" she day-dreamed while ruffling through her closet for something good to wear on a day like this, a day that surely marked a great turning point in her life.

"On second thought… I'd better not. Then it won't feel real… Oh I have to be such a hopeless romantic… and talk to myself, of course… but that can hardly be helped…"

Having dampened her own moment, she threw on the outfit she'd picked out and then sat back down on the bed.

Suddenly, her logic side was kicking in. "Oh my bloody hell… I'm going away from home… and I'm not even eleven yet! And… the only person I'll know is Stephy… and… who's to say the people there won't treat me the same as or worse than the ones here. I'll be stupid compared to them… not a witch or a wizard or anything…" She sighed. "I do manage to ruin my own fun rather often…"

Falling back on the bed, she drifted between anxiety and exited daydreams…

"They will let me wear black, though, right?" Stephy asked her mother after she'd been briefed about Hogwarts and the magic world. She was feeling very dazed and overwhelmed, and it was frankly the only question she could muster up that made any sense whatsoever.

"Yes, Stephy, they will let you wear black. The robes are required to be black, as a matter of fact."

"Well I think I'm going to like it there, then."

"But it isn't just that… you're going to have to work hard, not just to learn, but to get on well with your peers. No more little tricks to save you, because if you try that, they'll throw the same thing back at you a million times harder."

Stephy sighed. "You worry too much, mum. I'm not going to pick fights with any wizards or witches or whatever. I'm going to be a good girl. Until, of course, such a time comes where the opportunity to, oh, I don't know, cause some destruction comes up. Then I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"This is no laughing manner, Stephy!" Her mother chastised, glaring at her. "Magic is not to be taken lightly!"

"And won't my teachers drill that into my brain once I'm there? Can't I just savor the thought for now?"

"You really are hopeless, you know that?"

"Yes I do. Now can I go and be normal for a bit again?"

She laughed. "You, my dear, were never 'normal'."

"You know what I mean, mum!"

"All right, go on, then."

Stephy stalked to her room and closed the door, laying on her bed and wondering why she'd never guessed her mum was different from other mums around her, why so many things escaped her notice that were so clearly before her face, and why still she couldn't cry for so many things she should have…

In France, Farve was becoming very impatient. She wasn't used to waiting for things, especially not shopping trips.

"I'm bored stiff, Papa," she complained from her yoga position on the couch. "I've got all this pent-up excitement about it finally being my time to go to Hogwarts!"

Click, clack, clickity, the typewriter went, at first the only response she got.

"I'm busy, love, can't you please find someone to play with? Or something?"

She sighed. "I told you, I haven't got any friends around here. They're all… muggles…" she said with a bit of clear distaste.

"There's nothing wrong with muggles."

"Except they're a bit on the boring and stupid side, there's nothing wrong with them."

"Farve, they're people just the same as you are. Now stop it."

She sighed and rolled over. "Oh all right," she said. "They're people just like me, except stupider and more boring."

"Farve!"

Sensing that she'd tested her limits, she stopped. "Not long until Diagon Alley, is it? Only a few more days?"

"Yes, Farve, only a few more days. Though longer if you keep bothering me."

"All right, all right, I see when I'm not wanted. I'll just go off and sulk in a corner, then."

Her father nodded. "You do that," he teased.

Feeling disappointed that there was nothing interesting to do, Farve sulked off to her room to do a bit of reading up before she made herself lunch…

**End note:** Whew, that's chapter four for you. Next chappie; DIAGON ALLEY AT LONG LAST!


	5. Diagon Alley

Harry… Ron… Er…

The Story You Love Turned Upside Down By Teenage Girls

By: FreakyHotGeek

**Note:** Well here we are, chapter 5. In the book it is titled "Diagon Alley", and I can't find a good way to twist that around. And just like Harry, our girls are at last going to get their school supplies. I may have Harry make a guest appearance, so keep your eyes open, dears…It's all for you, MadDanielSnogger!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters etc. Nor do I own this chapter title, as I couldn't come up with anything good to spin off of the original. Thank you.

Chapter: 5

Diagon Alley 

The morning that they were to go to Diagon Alley (the same one that Harry himself was to go), Silena woke without the aide of an alarm. She was too nervous and excited to sleep a moment longer.

What did one wear on the day their life was going to change, probably very drastically? Not that clothes often mattered much to Silena, but today felt special, and she really didn't want to muck it up.

She leafed through her closet, but in the end, she decided on nothing special… A typical, boring old screen t-shirt (reading I'm Bloody Brilliant, Get Over It) and jeans. She knew Stephy would be dressing in the usual black, so at least she would stand out as having some color to her.

Unless of course all wizards and witches wore black. Then she would seem like a loon.

But that was silly… Mrs. Fishnering wore a lot of colors. Unless that was to not stand out amongst the… what had she called non-magicals?

"Oh it's all too much!" Silena exclaimed to her bedroom, which, astonishly, did not choose to give her any words of wisdom.

"What's that, dear?" her mother called up the stairs, having evidently heard her daughter.

"Oh, nothing!" she yelled back, flopping down on her bed. She really was worried about fitting in. And this was just a shopping trip. Imagine the day she actually went to school.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," she told her room, which still refrained from comment. "Maybe I'm not cut out for exciting… maybe I should just tell them no. I can't do magic! I'm a bloody ten year old… and a right boring one at that!"

Rolling back over, she checked the time. Stephy and her mum should be coming to the door very soon, and she didn't feel the least bit ready.

No sooner had she thought this than the doorbell rang. "Of course…" she murmured as she went to greet her friend and her mother.

"Good morning, Silena," Stephy's mother said when the door was opened. "Are you all ready to go? Do you have your muggle money? We'll have to stop and Gringotts to get it converted over, of course, to wizard money."

Everyone in the house stared at her a minute, before Silena finally said "Oh, right, I have money." It had never occurred to her or her parents that these strange magical people might also have different currency. It just kept getting more and more complex.

"Well… you're sure this is safe?" Silena's mother asked, clearly pained by the idea of letting her daughter run off with this woman.

"Yes, it's safe, and I'll keep an eye on her."

After a moments hesitation, she nodded. "Well, then… you be good, Silena. And no wasting your money on trinkets." She gave her daughter a soft peck on the head, her mind keeping on her promise of a younger year, the only thing keeping her from holding on and never letting go. If it was this bad when she was only going away for a day, what would it be like when she actually went to the school?

"We better get out of here soon or your mum's going to have a fit," Stephy muttered to Silena as the parents discussed a few details that the girls could have cared less about.

"I know… but she's doing the best she can. This certainly is something we didn't expect for the life of us, isn't it?"

Stephy nodded. "That it is… but at least we aren't going to be bored anymore!"

The girls laughed a little, and Silena twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I'm a bit worried they'll find out that I've no magic at all and send me right back… or worse still that this is all some sort of a joke."

"Yeah… I get what you mean. But trust me, my mum wouldn't joke around about this stuff… and she's showed me loads of spells already, just to convince me there's such a thing as magic. Though really it shouldn't have been that hard… think about the things we've been through, Silly," she said, winking as she used her friend's nickname.

Silena sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am! Haven't you learned never to doubt me by now?"

"Nope. And I never will, either. I always have doubt in you, Fish," she teased, jumping back to avoid the swipe her friend was taking at her.

"Girls! You'd best not act like this while in Diagon Alley. That is not how I want to make my return to the wizarding world! You can act silly every other day of your lives, but not today, all right?"

Both of them nodded, shell shocked because Stephy's mother rarely, if ever, yelled or acted stern with them.

"Then let's go," she said, turning and heading out the door without even a goodbye to Silena's parents, who had already returned to what they'd been doing when the bell rang.

They walked down the street a ways before Silena realized they were headed back to Stephy's house.

"Are we going in your car, then?" she asked, finding it odd they hadn't come in it the first time.

"Oh, no, that method is much too slow. We'll be using Floo Powder. Didn't want to upset your parents by bringing it to their house, so I thought we'd just come up to get you and then bring you back."

"Floo… Powder?" Stephy and Silena asked at the same time.

"It's.. well it's too difficult to explain it outright… it's powder that transports you from fireplace to fireplace… I'll show you how it's done when we get there."

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her into the house, where she headed straight for the mantle and pulled down a weather-beaten sort of bag, full of what looked like soot.

"This is Floo Powder, girls. What you want to do is throw a bit into the fireplace, step in, and say, very clearly, 'Diagon Alley' or whichever place you're going to. Be sure to be very clear, though, or who knows where you'll end up. I'll go first and meet you on the other end, all right? I'm trusting you to get it right, but just in case, come together, at least. You'll both fit."

They nodded and she stepped into the fire, called out, "Diagon Alley!" and was gone.

"Well that's certainly… different…" Stephy said, staring into the fireplace in wonder.

"Yeah… I dunno if I can do it right… I'll probably end us up in America or something…"

"Then I'll do it, if you're afraid."

She reached into the bag, pulled out and handful, and nodded to Silena. "On three, we hop in, and you say 'Diagon Alley'. You have a clearer voice than me."

She nodded, staring at the fireplace fearfully. "This feels so weird, you know?"

"Whatever, Silly. One… two… three!"

They hopped into the fireplace, Silena nearly falling over, and then she said, practically screaming it, "Diagon Alley!"

Instantly, the whole world seemed to be spinning. Spinning and green. The girls were sucked together by the sheer force, until they found themselves thrown onto a hard floor in a heap.

"That was awful!" Stephy exclaimed, standing and brushing soot off her black attire, though it was hardly noticeable. Her mother chuckled at her.

"It's hard until you get the hang of it," she said, helping Silena off the floor where she had fallen in a heap, her pink t-shirt now looking more like a grey one.

"If I'd have known we were going to be doing that, I'd have brought a change of clothes!"

"No worries," Mrs. Fishnering said, waving her wand. The soot vanished from the two girls at once. "You see?"

Silena looked down at herself and back up in amazement. "That's really something, you know it?"

She shrugged. "I'm a little rusty. And that's a fairy simple charm. You'll learn much more complicated things, perhaps even this year."

Silena's eyes went wide as saucers, and both Stephy and her mother laughed.

"That's a priceless face, Silly," Stephy said, doubling over.

"Let's get to it, girls. If Silena is home late her parents may try and skin me, and her, alive."

The girls nodded in unison, something they did often from spending so much of their lives together.

They walked out of the store they'd come into, heading down an alleyway that was absolutely full of an assortment of fascinating people, many of them in robes and cloaks.

"right, first to Gringotts to get some money out, Stephy, and get Silena's converted. You did bring enough for tid-bits during the term, right?"

"I've got…" here she paused to glance down at the money in her hands. "Three hundred pounds."

"Well, that'll most certainly do it, then. Come along and I'll handle that for you."

They walked through the crowded street, the girls' heads swiveling every which way, trying to catch sight of every shop they passed, which were a lot. There was a cauldron shop, an Apothecary, an Owl Emporium… everything Silena would have expected and more. And then, they came to what had to be the largest, whitest building she'd ever seen.

"This," Mrs. Fishnering declared proudly. "Is Gringotts, the wizard bank."

If Stephy and Silena had felt overwhelmed standing outside the emmense building, being inside it was a thousand times worse. There were strange creatures in every direction, short and stubby with long hairy ears.

"Mum… what're they?" Stephy whispered into her mother's ear.

"They're goblins. They run Gringotts. Now hush."

She strode proudly up to a large desk and began speaking to the goblin there, but Silena and Stephy did not really hear them, because they were too fascinated by all that around them. The building was huge, and filled with goblins and doors, and so they were amazed by it.

"Come along, girls, we've shopping to do," Mrs. Fishnering said suddenly, scaring both of them. Silena jumped and Stephy merely flinched. "Here's your money, Silena," she said, handing her a very heavy and large bag of coins.

She stared at it. "I've no clue what all of these things are!" she exclaimed as she looked at the gold pieces.

Mrs. Fishnering sighed but calmly explained, "The gold ones are called Galleons. Those silver pieces are Sickles, and seventeen of them is equal to one Galleon. Knuts are the tiny bronze ones, and there are twenty nine of those to a Sickle. You have mostly Galleons there, I think."

The girls both nodded and stared at the money for a few minutes before the silence was broken by an impatient sigh.

"All right, what shall we get first… oh the wands of course!"

Stephy's face perked up. "I've been waiting for this!" Her mother gave her a stern look.

"Magic isn't to be taken lightly, Stephy."

"I know I know, you've told me a thousand times… and I've only known about it for two days!"

Shaking her head, Mrs. Fishnering led the way to Ollivanders, the wand shop, apparently, though she offered no commentary to the girls as she pushed the door open.

"Ollivander, these girls are here for their very first wands," she called into the shop, which seemed empty, until a russling sound came from behind them.

"Welcome, girls, welcome," said a soft voice from just below Silena's left ear. She jumped again, easily frightened. She turned to find an old man with silvery eyes that seemed far too silver to be real standing only inches away from her. "Let's get started, then. We'll go with you, first," he said, pointing to Silena, who felt very unsettled, as if those eyes were looking right into her soul. Which, for all she knew, they were.

"Wand hand, girl?"

"She has a name," Stephy said instantly. "It's Silena."

"Quite all right…" Silena muttered, shifting and putting her eyes to the floor.

"Silena, what is your wand hand?"

"Erm… wand hand?" she asked.

"The one you write with, dear," Mrs. Fishnering supplied.

"Oh… my right."

He took a few measurements, during which she stood so stiff she may as well have been made of stone, and then, blissfully, walked further away to go through a few boxes.

"Here we are," he said after a few minutes. "Maple, twelve inches, phoenix feather. Give it a nice wave."

She took the wand in her hand, stared at it a moment, and then feebly waved it in the air, afraid she'd somehow do something terribly wrong. Right away, he snatched it back, causing her to give a little yelp.

"Not to worry, it just wasn't the right one… try this. Ebony, thirteen inches, unicorn hair."

She took the wand, sure she'd muck it up again, but then a sureness came into her, it felt right, and she drew up high and pulled it down in an arc, producing blue fireworks.

"That was certainly an easy match-up," he said, smiling in a way that only made Silena want to run away. "That'll be seven Galleons, but we'll handle your friend here first."

"Right handed," Stephy said at once, clearly already impatient to have her wand. She stood, eagle armed and calm as Mr. Ollivander took her measurements.

"I think I know just the thing for a girl like you," he said with a smug smile, pulling out a box with a flourish.

"Yew. Twelve and a half inches. Phenoix feather. Go on, then."

Sure enough, he'd picked it right, because Stephy took the wand in her hands and at once produced a shower of confident red sparks.

"Seven Galleons, you two," Ollivander said, collecting the coins from Silena and Stephy's mother.

Stephy's eyes were glued happily to her wand, a sort of eager greed shining in them. Silena, however, held hers as if it were very fragile, and she was not worthy of it's power.

They walked a ways, following Mrs. Fishnering, who appeared to be too rushed to tell them where it was they were going.

"Here we are, Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Where you'll get fitted for your robes."

"Hogwarts?" a small witch dressed in mauve asked from behind a counter. "I've just had two leave."

"Yeah," Stephy, always the one to take the lead, said.

"Right this way," she directed, taking them to the back and placing them upon wooden stools. Another witch appeared as if from nowhere and threw a robe over Silena's head and began pinning it up in places while Malkin did the same to Stephy.

Several long, silent minutes later, Madame Malkin announced, "You're done, dear."

Stephy stepped down off the stool and stood impatiently until Silena, too, was done.

"All right," she asked her mother. "What's next?"

Mrs. Fishnering thought a moment and then said "Flourish and Blotts for your books."

That trip did not take long, as it was in, get books, and back out. Then the girls were lead to the Apothecary to get their potions things, which was neither interesting nor pleasant, as there was a slightly odd smell about the place. After adding the heavy cauldrons and other trinkets to their tote load, they found themselves nearly finished.

"Now, Stephy, I'm letting you decide if you'd like a cat, owl, or toad. I'd advise against toads, and owls are by far the most useful, but it's up to you."

"I want an owl of course, mum," Stephy said at once.

Silena bit her lip. She'd rather like one herself, but didn't know if her mother would approve or not.

"Then we're off to Eeylop's," she declared. "We'll stop by the Magical Menagerie if you'd like something else, Silena. But I expect as you and Stephy are practically jointed at the hip, you'll have an owl, as well."

Making her mind up, she nodded firmly. "Right. Of course I do." Her mother would have a fit, of course, but she could get over it.

There were more varieties of owl than either of the girls would have imagined. Stephy, of course, was quick to find one with very dark feathers and a menacing look, called "Snapper".

Silena, however, was more picky. Finally, though, she found a small owl with peculiar white stripes running through its otherwise brown feathers. The owner was quick to tell her that it was a young owl, not yet named, though trained, and that made her mind up.

"I'll take him," she said, forking the correct coins over happily, in love with her new owl.

"You just find him adorable, don't you?" Stephy said, amused.

"Yes I do. But what shall I call him?"

Rolling her eyes, Stephy gave an exaggerated shrug. "I don't know."

"You don't care, either…" she sighed.

"Well, we've got everything now. And some time to spare before we have to be back. Do you want to get an ice cream before we go back?"

Silena nodded immediately, gave a stop, and then looked to Stephy. "Oh, can you keep him at your house for me, please? Mum's so worked up, if she's see I've an owl…"

"Yes all right, I'll keep him this time, but you must tell her eventually."

"You're a life saver!"

"I know!"

As they came to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, both Silena and Stephy stopped dead for a moment to stare at one of the people there.

He was an immensely large man, taller than any they had ever seen before, and he wasn't on the thin end of the spectrum, either. His face seemed to be taken over by a mane of tangly hair, but he was smiling pleasantly as he handed and ice cream cone down at a scrawny boy with dark hair and glasses, who Mrs. Fishnering was examining with a calculating look.

"So that's the great Harry Potter," she whispered, hiking herself up and heading straight for them, giving the girls no choice but to follow her.

"Hello again, Hagrid," She said to the large man with a smile. "Do you remember me?"

"Cecilia!" he exclaimed right away. "Yeh out o' hidin' now?"

"Well apparently it was never much a secret. But I have these two now, so I had to get them squared away."

He peered down at them. "Twins? Thougt yeh only had the one…"

"Oh, no, they aren't both mine! This is Stephy," she gave her daughter's arm a little squeeze, "And this is Silena, her friend from down the street."

Silena gave a scared sort or nod, and Stephy already looked bored, so she waltzed over to the boy while her mother spoke with Hagrid.

"Hey, who're you?"

He raised his eyebrows, as if somehow her asking him this was strange, but not at all unwelcome.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said.

"Oh. I'm Stephy Fishnering. And this is Sil-"

"Stephy, I can quite introduce myself," Silena muttered to her friend in an interruption. She put her hand out to Harry's and said, "Silena Moondrop," with a wide smile. He shook her hand, looking somewhat puzzled, and she noticed, at clearly the same time as Stephy, the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"How DID you get that?" Stephy asked at once, never one for subtleties.

"I… well I mean… you don't know who I am, then?"

"No, should we?"

"Eh… no… not really…" he said, viewing them with relieved curiosity.

They both stared at him uncomprehendingly, Stephy wondering if perhaps he had misplaced his brain, Silena merely studying him, as was her way with new people.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Silena studied Harry and Harry studied both of the girls and Stephy stared in grim fascination at the scar, wishing she had one like it to give her more edge in appearance.

"So… er… you're going to Hogwarts, too, then?" Harry asked finally.

"Yeah," Stephy said, not taking her eyes off the scar. "It's our first year."

"Mmm-hmm..." Silena muttered, fingering the wand in her pocket somewhat nervously.

"Mine too," Harry said, smiling sort of nervously.

"Oh, right, girls, this is Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts," Mrs. Fishnering suddenly said, startling all three of them.

"Nice ter meet yeh," Hagrid said, smiling kindly down on the girls.

"Same here. I'm Stephy," she said, shaking Hagrid's large hand with ease.

"S-silena," her polar opposite said haltingly, very cautiously shaking his hand as well, which made him laugh.

"Relax now, I'm not going ter bite yeh."

Silena nodded and smiled a little.

"We'd best get you home, Silena, or your mother will be very upset. It was nice seeing you again, Hagrid. And nice meeting you, Harry," she added, although she hadn't properly introduced herself to him at all. She turned and started to walk away.

"See you at school, then, Harry Potter," Stephy said with the sort of air that said she found him amusing.

"Yeah, see you," he said, looking a bit like she scared him.

"I'll see you, too. It was nice meeting you," said Silena, giving him her most charmingly shy smile, though she probably didn't realize the effect it would have.

"Right. Same to you."

And with that they were off, their bags of school supplies cradled in their arms…

Farve, however, was not having the same time of it. She was still waiting to get her trip to Diagon Alley, and she was bored stiff, which she continually was telling her father, but he was too busy trying to get things squared away for the two days he'd be missing.

"This is so boring!" she exclaimed, leafing through her school letter again. "I want to go and get my things. Then I can start reading my course books to give me something to do!"

However, she knew that no amount of complaining was going to get her anywhere, so she decided instead to explore Paris for a while, since she'd probably not be seeing it until the end of her first year at Hogwarts.

Paris was, of course, the same as ever, and that was really quite drab compared to the way it was often described as being so romantic.

It was mainly full of downtrodden roads and a lot of trash, and the occasional area filled with human waste.

"I shall miss you ever though you smell dreadful in the mornings, oh city of Paris," Farve said with a shrewd smile as she headed out into the streets to have a walk.

And she spent the next month in about the same manner. Waking up, eating, complaining, and then taking a walk and saying her farewells to various places and people in the city of her birth.

Finally, though, the day for traveling to London came to her, and she couldn't be more excited.

"Oh, Papa, this is so exciting! I'm finally going to London!"

Her father smiled and nodded. "And better still, to Hogwarts, to be taught by Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes, no more private tutor, but a real teacher who will teach me real spells and not just 'basics'."

Laughing, he nodded again. "True. You'll be learning more than you can handle soon enough."

"There's no amount of learning I can't handle, Papa, just you wait and see!" Farve said triumphantly, already eager for the challenge of keeping up with, and getting ahead of, the other students.

Diagon Alley was everything she'd expected and more. It was full of fascinating shops, including a bookstore, Apothecary, and, the thing she'd anticipated most of all, a wand shop, called Ollivanders.

"Wand first, Papa! I want to feel the magic under my fingers for the first time!"

"Of course I knew you'd say that."

They stepped into the shop and Mr. Ollivander, who Farve found pleasantly disturbing, greeted them with a smile.

"You're late customers," he said. "The term starts only tomorrow."

"We know," Gerald said. "We've come in from France."

"Ah… so you've chosen Hogwarts over the local school, have you?"

Gerald nodded and Farve tapped a foot impatiently.

"Wand hand?"

"Left," she said with a proud smile at this difference from the majority of witches and wizards.

While he took her measurements, Farve examined the shop with interest, incredibly glad to be finally getting her wand.

"Let's see now…" Ollivander murmered, pulling out a few boxes.

"Here's one, willow, eight inches, dragon heartstring."

Farve took it and gave it a wave, but it produced no significant feeling of rightness to her, so she handed it back.

"Hmm… try this; oak, nine inches, phoenix feather."

Again, she took it and waved it, seeing nothing good about it.

They went through a few more wands before the one that Farve knew, even before she got it in her hands, would be right for her.

"Beechwood, ten inches, dragon heartstring."

She could feel a gentle pulsing from the wand, as if it were begging to be used, and she drew it up high and swooshed it down dramatically, producing a shower of hot pink sparks.

"A good, sturdy wand, that one. Seven Galleons."

Gerald handed over the money with no qualms and a smile at his daughter's happy face as she clutched the wand as if it were her dearest friend.

The rest of their shopping went rather quickly, with the purchase of a very sturdy cauldron, crystal phials, a very fancy telescope, and a very expensive set of brass scales. The robe fitting in Madam Malkin's went rather quickly, as Farve was a petite girl and not hard to fit into robes at all.

After all of the supplies had been purchased, they stopped by Florescue's Ice Cream Parlor for an ice cream. Farve got rocky road with chocolate sprinkles, and her father had a banana sundae.

Then it was back to their room at the Leaky Cauldron to sleep and pack Farve's trunk for Hogwarts. Bright and early the next day, they'd be leaving for Kings Cross station.

Now she only had one day to wait until she boarded the Hogwarts express and at long last began her education there, with other young witches and wizards. She knew she'd hardly be able to sleep for her excitement…

**End note: **Whew that was one LONG chappie, I must admit. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever reach a stage of conclusion with it! I hope you enjoyed my little tug-in of an actual character. Next chapter we'll be meeting my personal favorite, Ron Weasley. Can't wait to see you all then!


	6. The Journey to A New World

Harry… Ron… Er

The Story You Love Turned Upside Down By Teenage Girls

By: FreakyHotGeek

**Note: **Now we finally have arrived at the moment you've all been waiting for; introducing Ron and Hermione into the story, as well as some other characters from the story. We'll have to see how relationships develop as time goes on, ey… Here's chappie SIX!

Chapter: 6

The Journey To A New World

The morning that she was to go to Hogwarts, Silena woke with a knot in her stomach that could have held up a fifty pound weight. She was excited, nervous, and afraid all at the same time. Naturally, she wasn't feeling up to breakfast, but her mother wouldn't have it.

"This is the last day I'll have you in my care until next year, so I'm going to make sure you eat a healthy meal!"

They had already decided that it was far too expensive to have her traveling back and forth with the costs of gas nowadays, so she'd be spending holidays at Hogwarts, much to her mother's dismay.

"All right, mum, all right," she said, picking up her fork before her distraught mother decided to shove the food down her daughter's throat.

She tried to eat, but she wasn't hungry at all. In fact, she rather felt sick whenever she took a bite of her sausages.

After several agonizing minutes of eating food she had no interest in eating, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the Fishnerings… Kate wanted to make sure we knew everything about getting you off to this Hogwarts place… something about a hidden platform…" Mrs. Moondrop muttered, more to herself than her daughter, as she opened the door.

"Hello, come on in."

"So, today's the big day, isn't it?" Stephy said to Silena, who had thrown her plate away, relieved her mother was distracted now by Mrs. Fishnering.

"I guess so… I'm a right bit nervous about it, too… At least now I know someone other than you, though."

"Oh? Who?"

"That Harry Potter, remember? He seemed nice enough, don't you think?"

"I think he was hilariously polite and rather boring." She shook her head.

"I thought he was nice and I'm sticking to it."

"All right then. Mum's told me we get sorted into different houses… reckon we'll be in the same one, though, being so close and all."

Silena, however, was not so sure. Close though they were, they were basically polar opposites.

"How do they sort you?"

"Some hat I think. Apparently there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. They each take people with different attributes or something like that… I guess we'll find out when we get there, though, since mum didn't explain it very well."

"Come on, Stephy. We have to go back for your trunk and the Moondrop's will have to leave soon to handle the traffic and distance."

The way she said it told the girls that she'd be using floo powder or something like it to get to the station, but the 'muggles' as she called them were not invited to do the same.

"All right, then. See you at the station, Silena. Don't forget anything, now."

Silena rolled her eyes. "I'm rather not planning on it, Fish."

With a last wave goodbye, Stephy vanished through the door, and Silena had a weird feeling of finality.

"Well, I guess we'd best get going," Mrs. Moondrop sighed, looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "You're going to be a good girl at school, right, Silena?"

"Yes mum, and you've still got a car ride to tell me all of your rules, all right?"

"Don't give me cheek," she said, but it wasn't full of the usual authority. "Go on and get your trunk, then."

Silena nodded and rushed up the stairs, eager and nervous to get her trunk and finally prove this odd daydream she'd been living lately was real…

"It's really very odd those muggles would be the ones to have a daughter born with magical abilities," Mrs. Fishnering told her daughter as they walked down the street.

"What do you mean?"

"They have got to be the most unmagical people I know, and I've spent the last eleven years of my life pretending to be a muggle."

"Well, Silena is… certainly a very different sort of person, mum. She's bloody brilliant, I'll give her that, but she tries to keep it hidden… like she's afraid to stand out much."

Mrs. Fishnering nodded. "I've never known a girl quite like that friend of yours, I must admit. I expect great things from her… and from you, Stephy."

"Oh, mum, don't get all mushy on me, please!"

"Well of course not. We've got to pack your trunk yet, and then you'll have your first experience with Side-Along Apparition."

"My first experience with… what?"

"You'll see soon enough but we haven't the time for me to explain it just now. Into the house with you, go on."

Stephy sighed and rolled her eyes to where her mother couldn't see. She'd been packed for two days now, but of course, mum wasn't convinced.

She had to show her everything she had packed before she could declare herself finished.

"Well then, we'd better get a move on. Don't want to be late, after all."

"How're we getting there? Floo Powder?"

"Of course not, you silly girl! Not only is Kings Cross packed with muggles, but do you expect a fireplace to just be floating along out there?"

"So how, then?"

"I've already told you, dear, we're using Apparition. I've told you about that, haven't I?"

Stephy nodded, remembering what she'd been told. "But I'm not of age… I can't Apparate!"

"Well no, but there's a method called Side-Along Apparition, in which you will grab my arm, and do not let go, and I will Apparate, taking you with me. It's going to be a bit of a strain, but just hold tight and you'll be fine."

Grudgingly, Stephy took hold of her trunk in one hand and her mother's arm in the other.

"Ready?" Mrs. Fishnering asked her daughter.

"Of course I am!" was the response before Stephy felt as if she had been jerked by a fast moving train and yanked through a spinning tunnel…

Farve woke that morning full of anticipation and excitement.

"Papa!" she said, waking her father and handing him a cup of coffee. "Today's the day, Papa!"

"Yes… I know…" Gerald replied, sounding like he wished he were still sleeping. "Get your things together-"

"Papa, they've been together since before we left! Let's go let's go! The train leaves at eleven o' clock!"

"All right, just let me get decent for being seen in public, and then we can go, all right?"

"Oh all right but do hurry up."

Farve hoisted her trunk down with her to wait impatiently in the pub downstairs for her father. She was so excited that she couldn't bear to wait another minute. But she knew she had to, and so she sat on the very edge of her stool and waited.

"All right, Farve, it's time to get going."

She nodded and grabbed his arm. "Side-Along, I expect?" she said with certainty.

"Of course."

She gripped to his arm for dear life, and not just because of the Apparition, but also because she'd realized how much she was going to miss him while she was so far away, at Hogwarts…

Kings Cross station was everything Silena had pictured and more. Especially now she knew it would take her into the mysterious Hogwarts, it was simply an amazing place.

"Now, I hope we aren't about to make fools of ourselves, but… well Kate said we are to head for the wall between platforms nine and ten, and that it is somehow bewitched to let us through…"

Silena stared at the very solid looking wall, as did her father. "Are you sure?" she asked, tentatively prodding it with her hand. It felt very solid.

"Yes, quite. She made sure to stress that point…"

"Well I'll do it first, mum. If I get hurt at least you can drive me to the hospital."

Mrs. Moondrop bit her lip and nodded. "Not too quickly, though, dear."

"Are you sure it's wise-" Mr. Moondrop began, but was interrupted when his daughter vanished through the wall, much to his surprise. "It's true, then…" he said, already backing up to take it at a run, his daughter's school things in tow.

Last to follow, Mrs. Moondrop looked to the sky in amazement. "Heaven help me, there's no way I can explain this away…" and then she was staring at the scarlet Hogwarts Express, her expression mirroring her daughter and husband.

"All this time… I'd thought we were being taken for a ride… but this…" Mr. Moondrop said, clasping his daughter's shoulder. "This is truly amazing. And even more so you're to be a part of it."

Also made a believer in the face of no way around it, Mrs. Moondrop nodded. "We're very proud. You go and learn all sorts of things, and come home and tell us all about it."

Silena's eyes welled up with tears of joy and excitement and nervousness. "Of course… I'm going to miss you both…" and she hugged them tight as she possibly could before straightening up, doing her mature beyond her years bit, and giving a broad beam, waving.

Stephy and her mother had just arrived, and she was quickly wheeling her cart towards her dearest friend. "I can't believe it's really time, Silly!" she exclaimed. "But you best get a move on or the good seats will have gone."

Silena nodded, hugged her mum and dad one last time, and then headed off for the train with Stephy, who was looking back at her own mother with a heavy heart.

"She's very proud, you know," Silena said. "Even if she hasn't said it, I-"

"Well of course she's said it!" Stephy interrupted, sounding a bit close to tears for a girl who claimed to not have cried since she was a baby.

"Oh of course," Silena replied, knowing it best not to argue when her friend got this way.

"Where shall we sit, then?"

"Oh, look!" Silena exclaimed at about the same time her friend had asked the question. She was pointing to a carriage that held the boy from Diagon Alley. "Shall we sit with him as he's the only person we know?"

Casting her friend a wary look, Stephy nodded. "All right, but you can't expect me to humor him much on the conversation front."

Silena was, of course, already shaking a bit, but she held her head up and gently slid the door open, a smile very carefully placed on her shy face.

"Do you… would it be all right if we sat here? It's just… we met… at Diagon Alley… you know?" she sputtered, already losing steam. But for her part, Stephy managed to hold back her laughter.

"Sure," he said, and Stephy threw herself down before anyone's mind could be changed.

"Thank you," Silena offered for her, glaring.

"It's fine," he answered, looking distracted out the window. When their eyes followed his, it was easy to spot what he was looking at. A large group of red heads, who were now heading onto the train.

After a few seconds uncomfortable silence, the door slid open again, and one of the red heads was standing there. He was incredibly tall for their age, and freckly, and his robes were clearly hand me downs, but he had a pleasant smile on his face.

"Do you mind… everywhere else is full…" he muttered.

"Of course not," Harry said.

"Not at all," Silena mustered a moment after. Stephy chose to completely ignore him. He took, naturally, the open seat beside the politer Silena, and across from Harry, whom he regarded with utmost interest.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" he asked suddenly, causing the three of them to turn and stare a bit.

Harry just nodded, looking a bit grim.

"Do you… really have… the… the scar?" the red head asked him, staring at his forehead.

Nodding again, Harry revealed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Stephy seemed completely transfixed by it, but the look in her eyes said she clearly found it the only part of him worth while. Silena, however, was the kind of person who either liked someone or didn't, there was no bits and pieces about it.

"I'm Ron, by the way," the red head, apparently called Ron, supplied at last. "Ron Weasley."

Stephy gave him a little glance now, and said "Stephy Fishnering," before turning back to completely ignoring him, which even Silena had to admit was very rude.

"I'm… er… Silena…" she mustered as loudly as she could, which was a barely audible whisper at that point.

"Cool," Harry said, finally seeming to have ceased his distraction enough to respond outright to Ron and Silena.

A few minutes passed silently, with Stephy staring around as if she would rather be somewhere else, and occasionally catching Silena's glance and begging her to leave. But she held firm on this account, because the kind of people Stephy would find on the train was a concept she didn't even want to consider.

Pretty soon, Harry and Ron had started up a conversation, but as usual Silena found it hard to even imagine becoming a part of it, though she listened attentively in case she ever found an opening. Eventually they came to the subject of Harry's childhood, and someone named "Voldemort" came up. When Harry said this name, Ron jumped.

"You… you said you-know-who's name!" Ron gasped in amazed shock.

"Oh… It's not like I'm trying to be brave or anything, saying his name… I just never knew you shouldn't," Harry responded, turning pink.

Curiosity got the best of Silena at this point. "Who on earth is 'Voldemort'?" she asked, blinking at the boy's surprise.

"You… you've said it as well," Ron managed, clearly in awe.

"Well… who is he, then?" Silena pressed, though quietly. Ron gaped at her.

"You don't know who you-know-who is?"

"If she did, do you think she'd be asking you who he was?" Stephy shot, giving him the coldest look possible.

"He's… well he was…" Ron sputtered, turning very red about the ears.

"He was a very bad wizard," Harry supplied. "He killed loads of people… and he had followers…"

At this, Ron seemed to find his tongue. "He was the worst of the worst, you-know-who was… no one ever survived when he tried to kill them… 'cept Harry of course."

Even Stephy found this bit of news interesting. "Why you?" she asked levelly, actually looking Harry in the eyes and everything.

"I dunno… I'm really nothing special…" he rambled, looking a bit discomforted.

"Well… that's really something… then," Silena supplied carefully, biting her lip before and after speaking in nervousness.

"Of course it is! It's bloody amazing!" Ron said with passion.

"Oh… right…"

Now feeling awkward about her stupidity and apparent lack of appreciation for Harry's survival, she leaned back in her seat to watch the countryside roll by, counting animals in fields. Her counting was, however, soon interrupted by the loud appearance of a kindly woman with a cart of food.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" she asked, smiling at them.

Harry jumped to his feet and fished about in his pocket for money, while Ron murmed that he was quite set, having brought sandwiches. Stephy, of course, wanted to show off and bought an unnessesary amount of food, but much to her dismay she was outdone by Harry, who came to sit on Ron's side to share his food with the freckled red head, and, to her surprise, with Silena.

"Go on then," Ron urged her. "You say you've never had a chocolate frog?"

Blushing and nodding, she took the offered package and opened it up, screaming a bit when the frog jumped at her, but catching it with her fast reflexes. "Well…" she said, laughing a little.

It seemed odd to eat something that had been moving, but as he was watching her she had no choice, and found it delicious. Then of course, she and Harry alike were made to try Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pastries, Drooble's Best Bubble Gum, cauldron cakes, and licorice wands.

"I really couldn't have a thing more," Silena finally declared in something near the voice she used with Stephy and her parents.

"Neither can I," Harry agreed, leaning back in his seat and amusing himself with one of the famous witches and wizards cards that came with the chocolate frogs.

Stephy, who had uncharacteristically remained silent the entire time, pleaded she needed to use the lavatory and change, then hurried off, clearly bored by the three and their non-mischief achievements.

Ron, Silena, and Harry took turns eating some of the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, daring one another to eat strange colors (though this was more Harry and Ron than Silena) and laughing at what they turned out to be.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and Silena was about ready to jump on Stephy for taking so long before she realized it was actually a round faced boy who looked very upset.

"Sorry…" he said nervously. "But have you seen a toad by any chance?"

In turn the three shook their heads. "I've lost him!" the boy wailed, walking away in sorrow.

Ron made some comment or another about how boring frogs were, but Silena wasn't paying much attention at that point. It wasn't until he'd brought out his wand that she perked up in interest. She'd only seen magic once, and that had been an adult.

He'd raised it up and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the door to their compartment slammed open again, this time revealing the boy from before and a girl with bushy brown hair, and neat Hogwarts robes already on.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked, her voice sounding very bossy.

"We already told him we haven't seen it," Ron said somewhat haughtily, but she clearly wasn't listening, she was looking at his wand with a look of curiosity.

"You're doing magic?" she asked, and then, not waiting for a response, "Let's see it, then."

Clearing his throat, and looking taken aback, he said, "Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow," and waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"You're sure that's a real spell? It's not very good, is it?" she said, looking down at the sleeping gray rat. "I've only tried a few simple spells, but they've all worked for me. I've learned all the books by heart, of course, but I have to hope it will be enough. My name's Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?" all of this she said very quickly.

"Ron Weasley," Ron muttered, staring down at his lap.

"Silena," the now extremely quiet girl sitting beside Ron supplied meekly, also staring at her lap.

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, looking surprised and pleased. "I've read all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading. Let's see… you're in Modern Magical History, the Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"I am?" Harry asked, looking dazed from her fast way of speaking.

"Didn't you know? I'd have found out everything if it was me," Hermione said. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I end up in Gryffindor. It does sound like the best… I hear Dumbledore himself was in it. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, either. Anyway, I've got to go and help Neville find his toad. You'd better change, you know. I expect we'll be getting there soon."

And with that, she left, taking Neville with her.

"I just hope I don't end up in the same house as her," Ron said as soon as she'd left, throwing his wand back into his trunk. "George gave me that spell… should have known it'd be a dud…"

"What house are your brother's in?" Harry asked. Silena remained silent; she was still recovering from Hermione's fast appearance and dissapearacne.

"Gryffindor," Ron answered, seeming to be getting very gloomy all of a sudden. "Mom and dad were in it, too, and I don't what they'll say if I'm not. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, I guess, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

Silena cocked her head a bit, thinking. Stephy'd said there were certain attributes to each house… It sounded as if Slytherin wasn't something Ron wanted anything to do with.

"Isn't that the house that Vol-… I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered, looking depressed.

Silena, getting bored again, didn't listen in to the rest of their conversation, preferring to stare off into the distance a bit. Every now and then, she'd hear something amusing and turn her ears back to the two, like when they started discussing something called Quidditch, which, though it sounded interesting, made her head spin with trying to understand it all.

While she was trying to keep up, the door slid open again, and Silena was sure it had to be Stephy, who she was going to tell of for being gone so long, but it wasn't. Instead, there was a pale faced boy and two thick, mean looking boys, who stood by the other as if they were guarding a precious treasure.

"Is it true, then?" the pale one asked. "They're saying that this is Harry Potter's compartment… So it's you, is it?" he said, looking pointedly at Harry.

"Yes," he responded, looking at the other two and seeming a bit put off. Silena had to agree with him there; why on earth guard this strange boy in the middle?

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," the pale boy supplied. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron coughed and Silena went a bit pink about the ears and covered her mouth with her hand, both trying to hold in a laugh.

Draco looked at Ron. "Think my name's funny, do you?" he asked, looking down his nose at them. "No need to ask your name. Father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford, so you must be one of them."

Silena was already letting out her held breath, thinking she had, per usual, slid under the radar, but Draco turned his cold eyes on her next.

"And you… who're you?"

She gave a bit of a start and then muttered her name, "Silena… M-moondrop."

"That's not a surname I recognize… you must be a mudblood… thought it from the look of you…" he now looked down his nose at her as if she were something very vile. She tried to hold his gaze, but she lost her nerve and looked away, fuming. She didn't know exactly what "mudblood" meant, but coming from this person it could not be kind.

Draco turned his attention back to Harry now. "You'll soon find that some wizard families are better than others," he said. "You don't want to be making friends of the wrong sort." Here he was clearly indicating Silena and Ron. Ron scowled at him, and Silena scooted a bit away from the entrance of the carriage. "I can help you there," Malfoy finished, holding out his hand to be shaken. Harry, however, did not take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said with ice in his voice.

A twinge of red appeared in Malfoy's cheeks. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he spat. "If you aren't more polite, you'll end up just like your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. Hang about with this lot and it's bound to rub off on you."

At this, Ron couldn't appear to take it anymore. He and Harry both stood up. "Say that again," he challenged.

"Oh you're going to fight us now, are you?" Draco asked, looking amused, and casting Silena, who was shrinking back to conceal herself behind the boys, a look that clearly said he thought her a coward.

"Unless you get out," Harry spat, sounding brave enough to give Silena the courage it took to stand and draw herself to full height.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we?" Draco said. "We've eaten all of our food, but you appear to have some yet."

Goyle reached out for a chocolate frog next to Ron, who lept forward, but before he'd even come near him, Goyle let out a scream. Scabbers was hanging off his finger, his sharp teeth sunk into Goyle's knuckle. As he swung the rat round and round, Draco and Crabbe backed away to avoid being hit. Finally, the rat flung off and hit the window, and the three boys disappeared. At first, Silena thought that Goyle's being bit had chased them off, but when Hermione barged in, she wondered if maybe they'd heard her coming.

"What has been going on?" she asked, noting the candy on the floor and Ron picking Scabbers up by the tail.

"I think he's knocked out," Ron said, looking at Scabbers. "No… I don't believe it… he's gone back to sleep!"

After a moment, Harry and Ron had a brief exchange about Malfoy, and then Ron asked what it was Hermione wanted. Silena, bright red and embarrassed that she hadn't stood up for herself, had gone quite silent.

"You'd best hurry and change into your robes. I've been to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we'll nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you?"

"Scabbers was, not us," Ron said, scowling at her. "Mind leaving us alone while we change?"

"All right," Hermione said, sounding a tad upset, before she turned and left, Ron glaring her out.

Silena, sure she'd better depart before they changed in front of her, forgetting she was there, stood shakily and grabbed her robes. "I'll find an empty compartment, then," she murmured.

"Oh, I'd forgotten you were there!" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything when Malfoy insulted you that way?"

She blushed and looked away. "I don't know…" she whispered. "Wasn't quite sure what he'd said, anyway."

"Mudblood's a nasty term for someone of muggle birth," Ron explained. "Don't know why he thinks he knows everything… there's nothing wrong with muggle-borns," he said kindly, smiling at her a bit. "Unless they act like that Hermione, of course, but I reckon that's more character than anything to do with birth."

Silena gave a nervous laugh and then stepped into the hall, ducking about a bit before finding an empty compartment to change in. The train seemed, she noticed, to be getting a bit slower. She pulled her robe on with ease and wished for a mirror to see how she looked, but as there wasn't one, returned to Ron and Harry's carriage, knocking first.

Just as she was sitting back down, a voice echoed throughout the train, announcing, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Silena wrung her hands nervously. It was nearly time. Ron and Harry gathered up the rest of the sweets, Harry kindly handing Silena, naturally too shy to get any for herself, a cauldron cake and a chocolate frog. She murmered a thanks, tucked it away, and went to bid her owl, still unnamed, good bye.

"Good bye, you sweet little thing you. I'll see you later, and name you then, I expect," she said to the little creature, stringing together what may have been more than she'd said to Ron and Harry the entire trip.

The train finally came to a stop and people began pushing their way towards the door and out onto a dark platform. Silena shivered a bit and wished she'd thought to bring a cloak, but it was too late for that now. It occurred to her to wonder where Stephy was only seconds before the girl materialized beside her.

"Where have you been?" Silena whispered as she followed the semi-familiar voice of Hagrid from the ice cream shop, who was calling for first years to follow him.

"I found someone more interesting than those two to spend time with. I thought about coming back for you, but I doubt if you'd have liked them."

"Oh, so you leave me with two boys I hardly know, then?" she asked, feeling a bit stung.

"Well you seemed all right. They're the boring but nice sort I imagine you'll get on well with."

Silena sighed and looked away, feeling that their friendship was slipping away. Stephy had the same feeling, but she knew she would cling to it no matter what happened. She just happened to find some of the rougher students to be more like herself, and enjoyed being around them as well.

Now they were stumbling down a steep and narrow path, soon to come to their first view of Hogwarts…

Farve's morning had gone much the same as Stephy and Silena's had, but unlike them she had not spent any time in a carriage with Ron and Harry, or anywhere near there for that matter. She felt a bit ostracized by her accent, but soon found a few girls to hang around. When they reached the lake, however, the four of them buddied up into one boat, leaving her alone to search for an empty one.

The one she spotted was the one that two brunettes were climbing into, one of them tall and lean and rather pale and sad looking, with a forced smile, and the other more muscled with shorter hair and a perpetual look of boredom. They'd have to do, because there was no where else with room.

Throwing herself onto the boat, she didn't ask permission. "I'm Farve," she said simply, smiling.

"Silena," the paler girl said quietly with a smile.

"Stephy Fishnering," the other said, a smirk on her face rather than anything even mildly friendly. "Where are you from? You've an accent."

Her compainion, the one called Silena, cast her a glance that said she thought her friend was being rude, but Farve just smiled and shrugged. She was used to this question by now, as she'd been getting it since she'd boarded the train. "I'm from France," she told her. "Paris to be specific."

Stephy nodded. "What're you doing in England for schooling, then? Hasn't Paris it's own magic school?"

Farve sighed. She didn't much like Stephy… she was too pushy a girl. Perhaps too much like herself, she thought. "Well of course it has! But Papa admires Dumbledore so that he paid special for me to come here and be taught by him," she explained.

"That's… nice," Silena said, clearly trying to cut off her friend from any comment.

"If you think so," Stephy said, rolling her eyes. "It's big, isn't it?" she asked, pointing at Hogwarts castle, which was very large and perched high upon a mountain.

Farve had to admit it was rather magnificent, or at least better than she'd been expecting. But it wasn't the building that mattered to her, it was what she would be learning. Soon enough, she'd be a real witch, able to cast real spells, not just know the basics of magic.

They approached the school fairly quickly, and Farve stayed out of Stephy and Silena's conversation. She actually didn't mind Silena. She was a bit quiet, certainly, but Farve knew enough to realize it was shyness, not any air of thinking she was better than anyone else.

"Perhaps we shall be in the same house," she told the girls out of nervous excitement.

"I expect Slytherin," Stephy said at once. "From what I hear it's clearly the best place for me."

Silena shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe so," was all she said.

What an odd pair, Farve decided. They seemed to be polar opposites. "I certainly don't want Slytherin. No offense to you, of course, it just isn't something I much like," she said, though really she thought Slytherin sounded the kind of place for very bad people, which she did not want to become.

After some boy discovered his toad in a boat that the giant, who's name Farve thought she'd heard to be Hagrid, they walked up a flight of stone steps, which she navigated easily being in decent physical form. Finally, they arrived at a large oak door, the entrance to Hogwarts.

Anticipation welled up inside of her. This was what she'd been waiting for. This was her moment, the moment she'd step into Hogwarts at long last.

Hagrid raised his huge hand and knocked on the door, and Farve felt her heart stop a moment.

"Here we go," she whispered to Silena, who was closest to her.

**End note:** Hope you enjoyed that (long) chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry… Ron… Er

The Story You Love Turned Upside Down By Teenage Girls

By:FreakyHotGeek

**Note:** Well here we are, at chappie 7! Long way to go of course, but also a long way we've come as the chapters are being very stubbornly long. Hope you enjoy it!

No sooner had Hagrid knocked on the door than it swung open, revealing a tall, black haired witch in emerald robes. She looked grumpy at first glance, but one later realized she was merely stern.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid announced.

"Thank you," she responded. "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open all the way, revealing an entrance hall so big that Silena was certain her entire house would fit inside it. The walls were alight with flames from torches that put her in mind of the wizard bank, or an ancient castle. It was really a sight to see, made complete by the large marble staircases. If before Silena had been intimidated, now she was completely and utterly scared to death.

Professor McGonagall led them across the stone floor to a small empty chamber, where they stood closely together in order to fit. Silena felt her heart about pounding out of her chest, and saw that Farve and Stephy, standing no more than a few inches away from her, looked much the same, though of course Stephy hid it as best she could.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall announced. "The start of term feast will soon begin, but first you must be sorted into your houses. Sorting is very important, because your houses will be like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each with it's own history, and each having produced many outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your accomplishments will earn you points for your house, and your misbehavior will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Here she paused to examine the faces of the many students she was addressing, nearly all of which held the same nervousness that Silena, Stephy, and Farve did.

"The Sorting will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you get ready while waiting," she said, eyeing a few sloppy students in particular.

Silena fluffed at her ridiculously straight hair and smoothed her cloak. Stephy flipped at her hair once and was done with it, while Farve bothered a few minutes about her appearance before smiling and shrugging.

"Well it isn't our looks we're being sorted for, now is it?" she said with a wink.

"How do we get sorted, anyway?" Silena asked the girls.

"I dunno," Stephy answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Something relatively simple, I expect."

Not convinced, Silena stared down at her feet. "What if I fail at it or something?" she mumbled.

"You won't," Stephy replied. "And if you do then I'll write you."

"Oh thanks."

Farve studied the two girls in bewilderment. How two completely different people such as they could be friends was beyond her understanding.

Suddenly a great scream erupted from a few people, and Silena gave a little squeak, meek as her voice. "L-look," she said, pointing a shaky finger at the twenty or so ghosts that were now appearing.

"Oh, no reason to be afraid of Hogwarts ghosts, Silena," Farve assured her, giving a smile. She'd learned about this while studying up on the school out of sheer boredom.

A few of them spoke to the nervous first years, but they were soon interrupted when McGonagall returned to them and announced that the ceremony was soon to begin.

"Form a line," she ordered, and the first years scrambled into a haphazard line.

Stephy, Farve, and Silena joined their fellow students, each with different worries on their mind.

Stephy was just worried about not ending up in Hufflepuff, as it sounded rather drab to her, and was hardly nervous about being in front of so many people.

Farve, however, was worried about not fitting into her new house, and hoped she didn't have to speak much in front of everyone when they didn't know her well and could easily judge her on being French.

Silena, naturally, was the most concerned about going in front of the crowd. She wondered that she might faint. One hand was on her forehead already, fighting the anxiety headache she felt coming on.

Eyes straying to the ceiling, she noticed that it was a replica of the sky, and rather beautiful at that. Thousands of candles lit the hall, adding to the effect. The ghosts from earlier were seated about, clearly reading to watch whatever it was that was now going to occur.

McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of the large crowd of first years and placed a rather weather-beaten and drab wizard's hat upon it.

No sooner had the girls been wondering what they were to do with it then it opened it's brim like a mouth and began to sing.

Now that the hat had explained it, the girls better saw the attributes of the houses.

"Brave… loyal… wise… cunning…" Silena whispered worriedly, as if trying to see if any of the words applied to her at all.

A loud burst of applause finished up the song, and McGonagall told them they had to come up, place the hat upon their heads, and then be sorted. It was easy enough, Stephy thought proudly.

A few names came before Farve, but certainly not many. She gave a nervous shudder and then put on her bravest face. "Courtis, Farve!" McGonagall called.

Here went nothing, she thought, stepping up in front of the entire hall and giving her most confident smile before sitting on the chair.

It was odd to hear the hat thinking in her ear, but it was quickly over with.

_You're wise, yes… but far braver than many I've seen. So it had best be… _

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced to the entire hall, making Farve's ears ring. She let out a deep breath and stood, placing the hat back on the stool with a little flourish.

"It's very easy," she assured Silena as she passed her on her way to the clapping and cheering Gryffindor table…

A few more names were called, but Stephy wasn't paying attention. She was waiting for her name to come out of McGonagall's mouth, and soon enough, it did.

With the call of "Fishnering, Stephy," she rose and pranced proudly up to the chair, not smiling at the crowd but rather wearing an assured and calm face.

Within seconds of having the hat placed upon her head, it proclaimed her to belong in Slytherin.

"Well that was easy," she told it as she sat it back down, not caring who heard her talking to a hat. The cheering and sneering Slytherins welcomed her with a few rough pats on the back which she took very well…

Silena felt about ready to choke, but she knew there was still a while to wait. The girl who'd come into their carriage earlier, Hermione Granger, was sorted into Gryffindor, she noticed through her anguish. Finally, though, just after Draco Malfoy's sorting to Slytherin, it was her turn.

"Moondrop, Silena!" McGonagall called.

The slim girl made her way quickly to the chair and flung herself upon it sloppily, blushing a deep scarlet as she realized all eyes were on her.

The hat spoke in her ear, scaring her senseless.

_You're going to be difficult… so much is hidden up here in your head that most of the world never sees… a good mind… a fair shake of loyalty though as of yet you've found no one to show it for… not very sly, but certainly cunning… and very brave in a subtle way. I think you'll do well in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat proclaimed, and Silena's tense muscles relaxed a bit as she went to join Farve at the Gryffindor table, full of smiling faces.

The next noteworthy person to be sorted was Harry Potter, who got particular silence from the hall, before being sorted into Gryffindor. Silena wanted to wave him over, but couldn't muster herself to do it, but luckily she was the first familiar, and happy, face he saw, so he joined her and Farve, sitting across from the pretty French girl.

A few sortings later, Ron Weasley came to join them, sitting next to Harry and beaming for all he was worth, clearly very glad to be in this house.

The last person to be sorted, someone named Blaise Zabini, took his seat and McGonagall put the hat away.

"I'm starving," Ron announced at once to Harry, who smiled, nodded, and looked hopefully at his empty golden plate.

"I'm pretty hungry myself," Farve said, noticing a few stares from the nearby but waving them away.

Silena nodded her agreement and turned her eyes to a man with long, silver hair and an equally long beard, who was standing from the center of the table.

"That's Albus Dumbledore," Farve whispered, seeing Silena's mild bewilderment. She gave a nod.

"Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore said in a booming voice. "Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts! Before we dine, I would like to say a few words. Here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Silena stared and much agreed with Harry's question, "Is he—a bit mad?"

The boy he'd asked, however, simply declared him a genius and offered some potatoes, at which Silena realized the plates had been filled up with a delicious array of food.

"Oh… my…" she whispered, taking in the site before calmly loading up her plate with potatoes, fries, roast beef, peas, and a bit of steak.

Farve was equally impressed, and though the food was not exactly what she was used to, she found it to her liking anyway.

"This is certainly different from what we have in Paris," she noted, taking a very large bite of chicken.

Harry and Ron were both too busy stuffing themselves to listen. Silena more watched them than actually eat. She'd never had much of an appetite, especially not when surrounded by so many people.

"Are you going to have that?" Ron asked, spraying her a bit with chicken.

"No, you can have it," she responded, forking over the rest of her potatoes.

"Thanks!" he said before attacking them with gusto.

When Farve thought she certainly could not have another bite, the food disappeared, only to be replaced with desserts.

"Éclairs!" she declared happily, grabbing one at once.

Silena favored the apple pie and a chocolate brownie, and ate it in complete silence while the rest of the table discussed families.

She quickly found that while there was a variety of heritages, her all muggle family was quite the rarity, though she found Hermione Granger shared it. She, however, seemed much more prepared for school, and was already discussing her lessons with the same boy Harry had earlier asked if Dumbledore was mad.

"What about you there?" someone said to her, seemingly noticing her silence. "What's your story? And better yet, your name. I'm Seamus, by the way."

"Er… Silena…" she murmered, knowing that he could probably barely hear her, being a few seats down. "I… erm… my parents are both muggles… I… I'm the first w-witch in the family… as far as I know."

He nodded and then quickly lost interest, turning to talk to someone who offered more, and louder, conversation.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry said, "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" Silena asked at once, surprised she'd got words out so quickly and actually beat others to it.

"Nothing," he responded, looking back to the front table that seated the teachers. "who's that teacher talking to Quirrell?" he asked the red head from before, whom apparently he looked upon as having some significant knowledge.

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies."

Harry nodded and looked away as if looking at Snape pained him.

"You know," Farve said to Silena, emerging from her conversation with the witch on her other side. "I imagine we'll be to bed soon… I'm getting rather tired…"

Silena nodded and yawned, then laughed weakly. "I suppose I am, as well," she responded, looking to the desserts a moment before they vanished, causing her to gasp a bit.

"Relax, it's only magic," Farve said soothingly.

Dumbledore stood again and gave a few notices, the more important of them being that the forest on the grounds and the third floor corridor on the right hand side were forbidden, and magic was not to be used between classes.

"Wow, the caretaker looks stern," Farve noted, looking at the small and scruffy man.

"And now, before we're to bed, let's sing the school song!" With a wave of his wand, lyrics appeared. "Everyone pick your favorite tune!"

Silena swallowed. She did love to sing, but in front of so many people? And picking the tune… she thought a moment and then selected the tune to one of her favorite pop-chart songs, singing alone with the others in a very low tone. Farve noticed, though, and took her arm, joined in her tune, and sang very loudly, her French accent gaining them a bit of notice. Silena, seeing as she knew Farve's voice would cover hers, got into it and sang her very best.

Everyone finished at different times, with the last two singing being a pair of twins with red hair like Ron's, who were doing a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted them to the very end, and then smiled.

"Ah, music! Such a magic… now off with you."

"Gryffindor, this way," Harry's question-answerer announced, and all of the first years rose to follow him.

"At last we get to see more of the school!" Farve said excitedly as they walked up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall.

The moving and talking portraits scared Silena quite a bit at first, but she soon grew used to them. Her eyelids felt very heavy, and she'd be glad to sleep.

After a long time of going up the staircase, they call to a halt under some floating waking sticks.

Silena's eyes went round as saucers as they threw themselves at the red head when he stepped forward.

"What… on… earth?" she gasped, causing Farve to giggle.

"Peeves," he whispered. "A poltergeist." And then he raised his voice to yell. "Peeves, show yourself!"

A loud rude noise responded to him, but he barely looked taken aback. "Shall I call for the Bloody Baron?"

Suddenly, with a popping noise, a little man with dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, holding the walking sticks in his hands.

"Oooooooooh! Ickle Firsties!" he called, smiling and swooping suddenly at them. Several of them ducked and Silena let out a yelp.

"Go away now or the Baron will hear about it!" the prefect commanded. Sticking out his tongue, Peeves disappeared.

"You'll want to watch out for him," he said. "Only listens to the Bloody Baron."

They walked a bit further and finally reached a portrait of a large woman in a pink silky dress, who said, "Password?" as soon as they arrived there.

"Caput Draconis," the boy said commandingly, and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall, which they climbed through. Inside was a cozy, round room full of armchairs and other nice furniture.

The red head, whom Silena finally discovered to be called Percy, directed her and Farve through a door to the dormitory, and then took the boys to the other side of the common room to theirs.

They came into a very nice room with nicer beds than any Silena had ever seen, but Farve didn't look nearly as impressed.

"Well it's cosy, at least," she said with a grin before pouncing on her bed and falling flat asleep.

Silena nodded though her new friend was clearly sleeping, curled up, and fell asleep to vibrant dreams of greatness in magic.

**End note:** While it's short compared to those before, there it is, chappie 7. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
